The Curiosity
by gitterdone
Summary: Keroro has an interesting x-mas week. WARNING:SLASH/KINK. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON"T READ.
1. Chapter 1: The Present

**This is my first fanfic ever. KeroDoro sounded like an interesting duo. So I decided to make one of my own since I didn't see much of it.**  
**WARNING: SMUT DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ.**

**Hope you like it ^^  
**

**Don't forget to rate and review!  
**

**There will be more chapters to this.  
**

* * *

It was a cold morning in December when Keroro walked down the halls of his underground, metal base filled with utter silence. Nobody had seem to be awake yet and it felt like it was already noon. "_Oh, that's right. Schools out for Christmas._" he thought to himself. "_Wait a second! It's the 25th! why isn't anyone awake_?" He trudged to an elevator and and walked to the living room. It turns out Fuyuki was setting out the presents they had wrapped for everyone. "Fuyuki-dono, what's all this?" Keroro asked tilting his head. Fuyuki looked at him with slight surprise."Didn't I tell you yesterday? We're going to Momokas house to have Christmas dinner. Unfortunatly, Mom might not be able to come this year." Keroro gave a small frown but wasn't surprised then proceeded to see if Giroro was awake.

While walking to the tent in his backyard he tripped over something. He cringed as he hit the ground and huffed. While groaning in annoyance he stood up to see what got in his way. It was a present. For him. His face grew bright and jumped over to it. Other gifts were piled around it. Most likely for the other platoon members and Fuyuki and Natsumi. "Who's this from?" he thought and gazed at the tag. "_From Dororo._" it read. "_I won't be able to visit since I have buisness with Koyuki to take care of so take this. As the pekoponians say, Merry Christmas._" Keroro smiled happily and grabbed the present forgetting about Giroro.

He sprinted towards his room holding the small present to his stomache tightly. He wanted to open it now. It wasn't a very big gift and he was slightly dissapointed but it wouldn't really be a big deal if he opened it before getting all his presents. He studied it looking for the creases to open it by. Finally, he ripped it to shreds and unveiled it. It was..a book. No, not just any book. It was an Admiral Geroro doujinshi he had never seen before.

He stared at the cover in amazement. "Dororo has a really good taste books." he said to himself. He opened it from the begginning and scanned the first few pages. He pressed his face into it excitedly taking in the story and shuddering in delight. That was until he reached the middle of the book. The leader froze as he saw his favorite male characters pressing bodies together real close and...bare. He shut it quickly and blushed. "_W-what was that.._" He thought. He wasn't sure whether he was disturbed or turned on. He decided he would look at it again just to make sure. Grabbing the book he cringed as he tried to find the page again without spoiling the rest. There it was again. Two bodies of his kind, pressed together and completely bare. Usually they wore space suits or capes but there was nothing.

Keroro looked at closer. His face began to grow hot and he found himself touching his inner thigh. He snapped his hand back after realizing what he was doing. Curiously, he continued on. Page after page more and more of it began to pop up, each situation getting more intense. He examined the positions and it was familiar to him for he had watched that stuff before but not with two...males. In a more curious attitude he wanted to do it too. After thinking something so new to him, he shook is head and closed his eyes but the thoughts over powered him. He began to fantasize it. Not exactly with anyone at first but then Dororo was begginning to come up more often. A wave of heavyness went through his body as he imagined it. It was a great feeling. He felt more sensitive when he touched the fabric of his bed so he lied down to think of it more.

He found himself smiling and blushing at his own thoughts, remembering those positions and substituting them with him and Dororo. "Dororo-kun.." He said outloud in a small tone. Under the covers he felt down to his crotch. He wasn't fully aware what he was doing while overcame with lust. He finally slipped his hand down and felt his erection slipping out. He grabbed it softly. It was already self lubricant. During his fantasy, three loud knocks interrupted his relief.

He jumped up and stood nervously wondering where to hide the obvious book. He decided to throw it under his chair. He finally ran to the door and yelled "Come in...!". It was Natsumi. Keroro looked up at her surprised to see her smiling. "Are you ready to go? We've loaded up the gifts into the limo, Paul offered to drive us there! Isn't that great?"

Keroro looked around nervously. "Yes just great, I'll go get Giroro and Kululu while you.. um...uh...*ahem* Natsumi why are you looking at me funny?" Natsumi stared down at him, her jaw clenched and her eyes opened wide. Her face began to grow red. "Natsumi-dono..?" Keroro looked down and eyed around the floor to see what she was looking at. He froze at his crotch not realizing his member was still hanging out. He flinched backward a little and grabbed an empty gundam box nearby and covered it up. "I-I'll see you in the car!" Nastumi stammered while trotting out quickly. "kukuku..." a familiar chuckle echoed from behind. Keroro turned quickly and flinched! "H-how long have you been there, Kululu?" he said with a red, irritated face. "Long enough.." Kululu said vaguely and returning his chuckle again. Keroro rolled his eyes and looked down to finally see it gone back in but he wasn't sure how long it would take for it to happen if he saw Dororo again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Car Ride

**hohoho! It's Chapter TWO! :)**

**This is at Momokas house and an interesting thing happens.**

* * *

Keroro sat in his seat awkwardly while Giroro stared at him, wondering what was up. He decided he didn't have to ask and turned his head.  
Across from Giroro was Natsumi, sitting quietly looking down and giving awkward glances at Keroro once in a while. Everytime her face turned a little red. Giroro was begginning to suspect something and grew more and more impatient during the care ride. Fuyuki noticed it too and finally gave a small cough to break the silence. "Soo...where's Kululu? I saw him get in the limo but he's not here." Everyone else looked around the oval shaped seats inside the limo and Kululu was nowhere to be found. Finally, Giroro looked over to front of the limo and in the passenger seat was Kululu conversating with Paul. Small chuckles had exchanged a couple times. "What's he doing there?" Giroro said in surpised but low tone.

Everyone except Keroro turned their head to it. Keroro looked down at his lap and tried really hard not to think about what he read, what he saw and especially what he was thinking about. Suddenly, it was him everyone was staring at. Even Paul looked at him through the mirror hovered above him. "..what?" He said confused. Nobody had said anything except for Kululu and his cackle. Fuyukis mouth had dropped open and Natsumi turned her head closing her eyes, and clenching her skirt. Giroro put his face on his palm and began to snort. " Giroro, what's so funny?" Keroro shot an irritated look at him. Giroro began to hold in his laughter even harder. Keroro noticed how unsual it was when Giroro laughed. He knew he sort of chuckles when someone is making a fool of themselves. "..oh frog.." Keroro thought.

He realized what Kululu and Giroro was laughing at. He finally looked down only to see his erection slipping out again. " ..its not what you think!" Keroro claimed to everyone. Giroro finally stopped chuckling and straightened out his face to cover his immaturity. He shook his head. "You should be ashamed of your self, soldier." Keroro looked down in embarrassment. The rest of the car ride was beyond awkward for everyone except the front seaters who both laughed at the what had happened.

^v^v^v^v^v^

"This food smells amazing!" Fuyuki cheered. Momoka looked at the bright young boy sitting at the table. "T-thank you, F-fuyuki!" she blushed. Everyone sat together at the table delighted at the food spread across the table. "Are you excited, Gunso-san?" Tamama asked him excitedly. Keroro looked around as others talked. He shrugged and looked straight across the table. Tamama tilted his head and scooched closer. "Are you okay, sempai?" He asked in a soft tone. Keroro shot his head up and smiled."Yes! Of course Tamama! How can I not?" He said at a rather too happy tone. "Well..okay." Tamama said skeptically. A couple minutes later everyone had said their thanks and finally ate, telling stories, having a few laughs and of course aftwards, opening presents.

Gunso was able to forget his troubles and had fun with everyone. Many enjoyed their presents, even Paul insisted Fuyuki to go under the mistltoe with Momoka but it ended up falling into the fireplace leaving her angry and everyone ended up going home. Keroro sat on the opposite side of the limo ride home where everyone sat together leaning on one another. Keroro glanced at Giroro who had fallen on Natsumis lap dead alseep and Fuyuki on the other side leaning againts his sister. Then there was Kululu who decided to sit at the end of the limo who was looking at his iphone-like device. Keroro began to sigh as he was getting tired himself. He hugged his knees and stared out the window between the heads of his sleeping friends.

"What's wrong with you, chump." Kululu said at a low tone. Keroro looked at Kululu quickly surprised that he even cared enough to ask. "uh..it's nothing.." he said quietly. "You're a horrible liar." Kululu said sitting upside down now while looking at his phone. " Why are you asking me that?" Keroro asked impatiently. "Asking you what, kuku." Kululu replied. "...nevermind."Keroro huffed. He hated when Kululu did that. Act like he cared then pretend that he never said anything. It was a real dick move and he offend got flustered when it happened. He decided to quit the converstation until Kululu had said something again. "Tch, You're so easy to read." Keroro turned at him again and gave a shocked look. "What is that supposed to mean!" he asked. Kululu finally looked up from the screen and looked down again. "oh, nothing." he said as he chuckled. Keroro got even more agitated and finally looked out the window realizing they were home again.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Keroro was finally able to be at his room alone. Where he can finally have privacy and finally relieve himself. He blushed and thought of how cute Dororo was sometimes. But then something reminded him. He was always a terrible friend to Dororo, often ignoring him, making him do things for him and even risking his life often. Keroro turned to his side and felt sad. He tried to forget about it but the guilt overpowered him more than he could feel lust. He decided he would apologize to him the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Time for the smex ;p**

**WARNING: THIS WILL BEGIN HAVE SOME SMEX AND SO WILL THE NEXT CHAPT**

**IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT FEEL FREE TO MOVE ON TO A DIFFERENT FANFIC.  
**

* * *

Keroro woke up to Giroro shaking him up. "Wake up, Idiot. It's time for our meeting." Giroro said demandfully. Keroro shook his head and looked at the red keronian who stood in front of him crossing his arms. "..ugh do we have too?" Keroro said while yawning. "Yes, we have too." Giroro shook his head in an irritated sigh and left his room. "You better hurry up, everyone is waiting for you." he said out the door. "Everyone.." he repeated. Oh damn, That means Dororo-kun is coming Keroro thought. He blushed and touched his cheeks. He finally got up from his bed and walked over to the elevator shaft down to the meeting room.

Keroro ran up the top of the desk where he looked down at everyone. He spotted Dororo sitting at the last chair listening carefully to what the sargeant was about to say. He adverted his eyes somewhere else to avoid his frustration with his Dororo. "Morning everyone. So I was really busy last night and I couldn't nessacerily find any good enough plans to invade Pekopon. So If anyone wants to submit their plans feel free too. Meetings off." Keroro shut his eyes and walked down the steps. Giroro stared at him. "What? That's it?" He gave a peircing look at Keroro who continued to walk down the steps. "You can't be serious.." Keroro finally reached the bottom and ignored giroro. He turned to Dororo and flinched a little before speaking. "Lance Corporal Dororo, I- I would like to speak to you privately." Giroro's jaw dropped and Kululu laughed. Tamama viewed them from behind and watched them leave into a room behind the desk. He grinded his teeth wondering what why hes giving Dororo attention all of a sudden.

It was a dim room with a big desk and Keroro's trophys, gundams and random belongings with two Keron flags on either side of the desk.  
Keroro sat at his chair while Dororo stood in front of him. "So what is it, sir." Keroro put his elbows on the desk in a professional manner and clasped his hands. "I-I just want to apologize.." He paused for a moment then Dororo spoke up. "All those times you ignore me, hurt me and even depress me? Yeah, I know. I never thought you ever meant it though. It's okay." Dororo shut his eyes in a positive manner and nodded. Keroro had to turn away when he blushed. Why must he be so cute, he thought to himself. Keroro finally looked at him but this time, he really looked at him. He had the sincere and most innocent look in his eyes. Keroro began to blush even more, this time he realized knew who he was really attracted too. He may have had girlfriends in the past, but now that didn''t matter too him. This was his bestfriend who stuck by him when noone else did. Even when he was cowardly he continued to stick close. Keroro couldn't take it anymore and got up his chair.

He approached confused Dororo in a determined walk. "What's ..wrong. Kero-" Dororo was cut off by ripping of his mask. He gasped as he felt the emptiness of his face. Keroro pushed him back into the door. Bodies pressed together just like in the book. Keroro held his arms back with pressure. "Keroro! What are you-" Dororo was cut off again but this time, he kissed him. Keroro didn't realize what he was doing until he shot his head back in amazement and confusion. "Dororo-kun.." They stared at eachother in shock. Finally Keroro was able to talk again after a few moments."Dororo-kun...I want make it up to you.." He looked down in thought. Dororo observed him in surprise and awe for the fact that Keroro was finally apologizing and giving the attention he needed. But he still wasn't sure if he was ready for this type of thing yet. Dororo began to slide his hand toward the door sargeant looked behind him and locked it. The blue keronian gulped while Keroro gave a demanding look. "I don't think you're going anywhere tonight." Dororo was almost scared at how fast his leaders attitude changed. He didn't know what to expect. Let alone know what was going to happen.

Dororo clung to the door frame while Keroro began to lick his neck. "Keroro...this isn't..ah.." He continued to hold his arms back while begginning to bite him. Dororos face went really hot and was already bright red at this point. Finally Dororo's arms escaped his grasped and pushed him backwards squeezing his eyes shut in fear of getting hit for it. "Keroro, this isn't like you.." Dororo said with his voice shaking. "Do not misdetermine your leader, Dororo. I have lots of secrets." Keroro pinned him to the floor, still amazed at his own strength and strange eagerness to do so. Dororo winced while being pressed to the ground having keroro's legs on either side of him and his hands pressing on his was enthralled with lust and infatuation, he wasn't having any control of himself. "I really enjoyed that Christmas present, Dororo." he said in almost a whisper. Dororo opened his eyes and looked at him baffled. "I - I didn't give you a gift... K-keroro. I was going to save it f-for today.." Keroro let go of his wrists and sat on top of him staring in to the air confused and ...unfocused. "Fucking Kululu.." he said outloud. Keroro wasn't sure what made him so horny but he was sure it had something to do with the book. Dororo looked up at his leader becoming angrier and angrier. Now he was really scared at was going to happen. "That's it, Dororo. I'm going to get it over with and you are going to like it. "

* * *

** AHH, that was pretty much my first try at it. It will definatly continue into a more intense nature. I promise. UPDATE: actually I'm not sure whether or not to continue. If you do wish me to, let me know please and I might whip something up for yah.  
**


End file.
